stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Geleyns
Het Grote Archief ---- Bedankt voor je grote interesse in Wikistad! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:52 (UTC) Info kandidatuur > Wikistad:Verkiezingen/Info kandidaten : 11 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) "Slecht" nieuws "Slecht nieuws" voor jou. Je rollbackrechten haalt eigenlijk niets uit, want je kan dat heel simpel 'omzeilen' door een code in je monobook.js te zetten. Ik heb dit gedaan op Wikipedia. 11 mei 2007 22:06 (UTC) :Wat nu gedaan? 12 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) :Zolang niemand hiervan weet, geen probleem zeker ;-) 12 mei 2007 08:51 (UTC) :: 12 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) (PS: werkt bij mij op WP nog niet zo goed) :::En anders moet je me mod maken hé 12 mei 2007 09:26 (UTC) ::::Was ik al aan't denken maar we zijn hier met zo weinig dat 1 mod meer of minder een groot verschil maakt. 12 mei 2007 09:30 (UTC) :::::Ik zag overlaatst ergens 120.000 gebruiker waarvan 2 moderatoren (0,0%), maar dat zal een fout zijn hé. 12 mei 2007 09:31 (UTC) :::::Hier is de link: Speciaal:Statistics 12 mei 2007 09:34 (UTC) ::::::Ja dat weet ik, maar: nee, dat is geen fout want als je een gebruikersnaam maakt heb je dat op alle wikia's, dus dat zijn de gebruikersnamen die op alle wikia's ingeschreven zijn. 12 mei 2007 09:36 (UTC) :::::::Ach zo. 12 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) CL Wordt CL nog uitgebreid, of kan ik alvast een kaartje maken? Bucurestean 12 mei 2007 09:03 (UTC) :Voorlopîg wordt het niet meer uitgebreid. Alleen het Park moet nog één deel worden ipv twee, maar ik weet niet hoe dat moet. 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) ::Robin had het blijkbaar al gemaakt (merci Robin!) dus je kunt een kaart maken (samen met Martijn? Voor de spoorwegen enz.). 12 mei 2007 09:21 (UTC) :::Ah toevallig. Ik zag dat het niet zo mooi uitkwam dus... 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) ::::Toch bedankt daarvoor. 12 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) Nog een passende naam voor de sportvereniging? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC) :Gewoon een sportveld met enkele voetbalvelden,... Alleen een voetbalploegnaam nodig (FC Civitas Libertas ;p ). Een vereniging zou ik er niet van maken. 13 mei 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::Okay.., ...FC Geleinsias ;p?? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) :::Mss een beetje té :p 13 mei 2007 20:08 (UTC) ::::Uhmm,... FC Libertana?? of Libertaneza? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) :::::Da's al meer een nationale ploeg (en dat zijn we niet). 13 mei 2007 20:27 (UTC) ::::::Nou, verzin jij dan wat ;p Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 14:10 (UTC) :::::FC Ci''vitesse'' lol. Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 14:10 (UTC) ::::::De naam kan nog ff wachten eerst de ploeg zelf en de terreinen. 14 mei 2007 14:36 (UTC) Kleuren Ruben, ik vind die kleuren van CL heel goed. Zou jij die mss ook in de andere wijken (Wikistad) willen toepassen? 14 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Avec plaisir. Maar eens even een toekomstig inwoner van CL helpen. 14 mei 2007 17:32 (UTC) ::Goed. 14 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) Beste, Bedankt voor uw vriendelijke uitnodiging die ik graag aanvaard. Ik ben op zoek naar een rustig gelegen perceel aan het water gelegen. Welk lijkt U het meest geschikt? Als Burgemeester zal U waarschijnlijk wel reeds op de hoogte zijn van de "urban planning" die er in de nabije toekomst wel zal komen. Aesopus 14 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::Aan het water... Dan zult u nog even moeten wachten. De nieuwbouw aan de rivier is bijna klaar. U kan hier al een kijkje nemen. En vertel me meer over deze "urban planning". 14 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :: Aan een villa had ik eerlijk gezegd niet gedacht. Misschien wacht ik toch nog even op het volledige structuurplan. Misschien brengt U nog ingrijpende wijzigingen aan en opteert de nieuwe gemeenteraad in extremis toch nog voor een woongemeenschap zoals besproken op uw kladblok. Aesopus 16 mei 2007 09:28 (UTC) ::: Alles kan nog gebeuren, je kunt daarna nog steeds verhuizen. 16 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) ::: Goed idee. Heb me zopas ingeschreven op het dagblad waar zekerlijk advertenties zullen geplaatst worden wanneer één en ander te koop wordt aangeboden. Aesopus 16 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::: Ruben ik heb gezien dat er straatnamen bij de gebouwen zijn gezet, zoals in de Oude Wijk. Het lijkt me mss beter die straatnaam eerst te zetten, en daaronder de naam. winkelruimte zou ik gwn weglaten. Dat zie je aan de kleuren he. 16 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) :::::PS: Zou je mss eens een tabbelletje willen bezorgen met de kleuren (namen of codes en bijhorende functies? 16 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) Mededeling van prof. Van der Sype: Hé Ruben, ik laat je even weten dat er vrijdag een toetsje op komt m.b.t. de cursus klassieke humor. Indien je de les nog niet zou hebben nagekeken, gelieve dit te doen. Wees gerust, het eerste testje wordt een weggevertje. ;-) 15 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal er zijn. 15 mei 2007 14:41 (UTC) Rooms-Katholicisme Hey Ruben, waarom bouwen we geen rooms-katholieke kerk in onze gemeente ? kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) :Er is al een tempel voor alle godsdiensten (beter dan voor elk één). Misschien wel iets voor CL... Maar we moeten rekening houden met andere godsdiensten. 15 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :: Natuurlijk, maar we kunnen dan later een synagoge of een moskee erbij bouwen ? Zo, hebben we een multiculurele samenleving. Is het niet zo? Laten we beginnen met het bouwen van kerk? :::Dat drukt wat verdeeldheid uit. We kunnen in CL wel een gebedhuis maken (=forum?) voor allerei godsdiensten, maar deels gescheiden (aparte sub's). 15 mei 2007 16:28 (UTC) :::: Je idee vind ik wel goed, wat bedoel je eigenlijk met je forum? gaat het op het forum zijn die gebedshuis?kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:31 (UTC) :::::In het gebedshuis wordt gediscussiert over godsdienstige onderwerpen (=forum). 15 mei 2007 16:36 (UTC) GP Gelieve geen GP's te maken zonder dat die gebruiker dat weet/wilt. Ik weet niet of 't zo erg is, maar ik wou 't gewoon even zeggen. 15 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) :Ik wilde hem een starter geven (ik haat namelijk rode links ;p ) 15 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :: het gaat over mij denk ik? maar dat geeft helemaal niet. ik had nog de tijd niet om een gp te maken. eigenlijk, moet ruben bedanken... ;) Kamati 15 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::Ok dan :p. @Ruben: Ik haat ook rode links, maar ik hou me in 15 mei 2007 18:30 (UTC) :::: 15 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::::: ruben, is het nodig om civitas libertas te hebben in Turks of in Frans?kemalist 15 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::::::Nogmaals: Voel je vrij en ga je gang! Vertaal het in alle talen die je kan en maak CL zo toeganklijk mogelijk! 15 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) Vraagjes van Sylvia * Hoe koop ik zo'n leuk huisje? ** Gwn bij ''bewerken gaan en ergens in het schema je naam te zetten (op de plaats waar TE KOOP stond)'' * Heb ik muntjes nodig? ** Alleen wat inzet :D * Hoe krijg ik zo'n mooie naam? ** Da's een moeilijkere vraag. Zie hieronder. * Waar staan die tilde-beesten? ** Rechtsonder. Meestal op dezelfde toets als de + en =. Combineren met ALT GR * Waarom zijn hier alleen maar jongens? ** Geen idee, en dat was zeker de bedoeling niet Sylvia Maes :Keb de antwoorden er tss geplaatst. 16 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Antwoord op vraag 3: ::Maak een pagina Gebruiker:Sylvia Maes/HT en zet daarin je tekst zoals je wilt ondertekenen. Voor inspiratie ga je mss best naar gelijkaardige pagina's van anderen kijken. Bv de mijne: Gebruiker:DimiTalen/HT ::Maak nog een pagina Gebruiker:Sylvia Maes/HT2 en zet daarin: ::Ga bij mijn voorkeuren (rechterbovenhoek) en bij tekst voor ondertekening zet je: ::Dan vink je daaronder dat vakje aan. ::Vergeet niet op te slaan! : 16 mei 2007 15:56 (UTC) Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) HT He Ruben, ik zou je graag even zeggen dat ik je handtekening een beetje druk vindt. Neem me niet kwalijk dat ik het zo zeg, maar 'k zeg mn mening maar aangezien dat de overlegpagina's nogal druk en onduidelijk maakt. American Eagle 18 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) :Ik weet het ik ben er nog aan het werken :-S Sorry... 18 mei 2007 16:32 (UTC) ::Haha, ik moet AE wel wat gelijk geven, het was een beetje druk. En zeker omdat jij zo veel op OP's bent, maakt jouw HT veel uit he. 18 mei 2007 16:35 (UTC) :::Ik bent het aon't veranderen 18 mei 2007 16:36 (UTC) ::::Og jungns, mir maht it nitso fiil aut! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:49 (UTC) Libertaans Off topic, msgien kom k nit es in d regering :(. (n typische zin Libertaans ;)) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Scibere mao gewoen ;p Ge kumt wel inde goverment als verteegenwuurdiger van Diestrikt Ein (welke taal was dat?! ;p ) 18 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ney, nit Diestrikt Ein moar Viecistet! Ih wille sehr graag oog mniestr wurdan von Ekanimie! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Mao das divvikil é da e stryd t'sse ou et 'n aondere. Gea moe stemm' runseele ;p 18 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) Oah, ma di verteegenwuurdiger sit nit int parlumont hu? Msgien kun ih Martin umkaufen ;) Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) :Huhuhu (= hahaha) ;p 18 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) :(na bwc) Tees is pas iecht Lievertaans :p 18 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::Sjullen wie rehels mahen feur di Lievertaanse tal? Deutlihe rehels? Sotad wie hoet Lievertaans keunnu sprehen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :::Oeps, xie t nu pas, met Deutlihe bedoel ik Duidelijke n niet Dodelijke ;p Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) :::Net of we hier allemaal "diesleeksie" (=dyslexie) hebben :p 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) :::P.S. Best ergens anders parten. We spammen Daka's OP vol :-S 18 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::::Jo, das wor. Wir konne miss een wordenbuk moke (ne rehel: gebrok neut twie dezielfde klinkes na ien) 18 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) :::::Iih behraaip ju nii! Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:05 (UTC) :::::Een woordenboek? Nee, Libertas = Vrijheid. Spreek Libertaans zoals je wilt! VRIJHEID! GERECHTIGHEID! *Sorry ik werd meegesleept in het moment* :p 18 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) Msqien n Lievertaanstoalih forom (=forum) oonmahen? Alexandru eq. 18 mei 2007 17:06 (UTC)